


JoKen Drabble Collection

by ellaine_mae



Series: JoKen Drabble Collection [1]
Category: JoKen - Fandom, SB19
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaine_mae/pseuds/ellaine_mae
Summary: These are some of the drabbles I made for Josh and Ken. Their ship is really interesting. Ibalik na kasi yung tupperware! 😂
Relationships: Joken
Series: JoKen Drabble Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745200
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Spider 

Josh hated spiders. He hated them with a passion. And Ken knew that. So when they had a game What's In The Box and one of their staff said as a joke, "Let's put a spider in it," Ken grew worried. He watched as the staff put the toy spider in the box.

It was just a toy but Ken knew it would scare Josh to death. So whenever it was Josh's turn to touch the things inside the box, he volunteered first. He had to get the spider out of the way so Josh wouldn't have to touch it. 

They had touched a lot of different things already but the blasted spider still hadn't surfaced. Ken was losing his mind. If he could just get that oit of the way he'd breathed much easier. Then he saw it. 

The staff brought in a covered plate and he knew that it was the spider. When the time came that they had to touch it Ken immediately put his hand inside the box before Josh could move. But he was surprised when his hand was shoved away. The movement threw the plate off the table Ken looked at who did it and was surprised that Josh did it. 

The other man didn't turn to his direction but just said, "It's peaches. You're allergic to it." 

Ken just stared as Josh picked up the plate and went to the kitchen.


	2. Sweet and Spicy

Sweet and Spicy 

It is a well known fact that Ken wasn't a fan of this snack. He had a very bad memory of eating it so if he could avoid eating it, he would. His band mates know this so they were very surprised when they saw Ken cooking this said snack.

Stell was taken aback and almost dropped his water bottle when he saw Ken boiling water. Justin's eyes bulged as he watched Ken preparing eggs as side dish for the snack. Sejun experienced a small shockwave run through his system when he saw Ken straining the noodles from the pan All of them three huddled and whispered their awe and suprised interest as they watched the scene before them. 

"Is he cooking pancit canton?"   
"Yeah. I think so."   
"But I thought he won't be eating that anymore."   
"Ask him why."   
"What?"   
"Ask him why he's eating that."   
"You ask him.

Josh sauntered in the kitchen that time and saw the other three in a huddle. "What the heck are you doing?" He asked to no one in particular. Then he saw Ken preparing pancit canton on the table. He immediately went over the other man. 

"Hey! Is that sweet and spicy?" 

Ken nodded.

Josh smiled and took the fork from Ken's hand. He put a forkful of the noodles in his mouth and made some appreciative noises. "Salamat 'dre. You always cook it perfectly." 

Then he took the plate and went out of the kitchen. The three members watched as Ken smiled widely.


	3. Wiggles

Wiggles   
AKA ThunderWiggles 

When Ken received a gift from Stell before the lockdown, he didn't expect it to be chocolates. The main vocalist said that Ken will like the said chocolate because he was slightly bitter on the outside but so soft and sweet in the inside. 

"Bagay yan sa'yo. You will like it." Stell said as he handed Ken two pouches of Wiggles. 

Ken just eyed the sweets with suspicion. Ken Suson was very picky with his desserts. So he doubted if he would take to it right away. He stared at the small chocolate candy and tore its wrapping. One bite of the gooey goodness with melt in your mouth chocolate heaven was enough to convert Ken. Right then and there, he swore that this treat should be worshipped by all. He swore to love Wiggles forever and ever. 

When Ken did his live stream on FB, a fan asked what his fave snack was so he immediately said it was Wiggles (although he did forget the name for a moment, ah, darn his memory). 

Ken was still enjoying the treat, making his chocolates last until he could buy some more once he could go out of their house. 

Then Stell said they had to prepare for SB19's live stream. He continually messages Ken to hurry up with his set up which almost pissed him off. 

"Atat ka 'dre?" Ken asked Stell. But he was already setting up for the live. 

"You will thank me later. Trust me." Stell answered with a teasing tone. 

Ken scoffed and his screen lit up with images of his members in tiny squares. 

They were all busy fixing their own set up when Ken glanced at Josh's panel. Stell chose that moment to message him again. It said, "Wiggles." 

Ken looked at the message with confusion. Was Stell getting crazy because of cabin fever? His phone buzzed again. 

"Look at Josh's panel." 

Ken sighed and looked. And he stared. Because Josh was eating Wiggles too. And he knew Josh didn't like sweets.

In his surprise Ken blurted out, "Josh, you like Wiggles too?" 

Josh trained his eyes on him. He smiled while he nodded to Ken. "I do. Did you get my present? Stell said you like it so I bought some for you, too. Do you want more?" 

Before Ken could answer his phone buzzed. The message said, "You're welcome, manok. ;)


	4. Snowball

Snowball 

Ken watched the animated movie in front of him and he laughed. The movie was recommended to him by one of his friends. This friend said that Ken would like this because it was funny as heck. And that Ken would see something interesting.

Now this friend didn't say what he was supposed to see in the movie. He was almost at the end of the movie so Ken thought he should pay more attention to the design of the characters. 

"Uy! That rabbit looks like Josh." Said Stell when he passed by and looked in on what Ken was watching. 

"Snowball? Snowball looks like Josh?" Ken asked with a grimace. 

Stell laughed. "Oo, eto." 

He slipped his phone out from his pocket, pushed some buttons and handed Ken his phone. 

Ken looked at Stell's phone which was opened on Twitter. There were threads showing pictures of Snowball and Josh, yes Josh, in many different expressions. It was so uncanny that he really did look like the animated character. 

"This one is the cutest." Stell pointed to a picture of Snowball doing a shocked face and Josh doing the same thing. Josh looked so adorable that Ken laughed. 

Without him knowing, Stell took a picture of him with his second phone and quickly hid it before Ken saw him do it. Ken handed Stell's phone back to him and it was obvious that he couldn't wipe the smile off his face. 

.... 

Meanwhile...

Stell went in their room and sat on Josh's bed. The older man pushed Stell off the bed with his foot. "Proof before you relax." 

Stell pouted at Josh and tsked. "Ye of little faith. Ayan!" 

He threw the phone to Josh and waited for the man's reaction. Josh's smile as he looked at Ken's smiling picture made him smile too. Stell stretched out his hand and Josh slapped a piece of paper on his palm. 

"That's Sejun's fave dishes. Make sure to follow the instructions."

It was Stell's turn to smile widely. 

Josh went back to looking at Ken's picture. His manok really looked happy when he smiled. He promised that he would always try to put that bright smile on his face.


	5. Missing

Missing 

Ken turned on his side on his bed. He stared at the wall then turned again. A light itch formed on his arm and he absentmindedly scratched it. He fixed the sheets and tucked the end under his arms. With a frown, Ken shrugged the sheets off his body then sat up. His phone flashed 2:30 am when he checked the time. 

Ken couldn't sleep. 

He stood up and went to the kitchen. He opened their ref and checked out the contents. Seemed like he still had food. Picking up a small platic container of mango yogurt, he then proceeded to eat the sweet and slightly sour treat with a spoon he got from their utensil drawer. Within seconds, he finished the yogurt. Ken poured himself a glass of water and gulped the liquid down. A loud burp echoed in the silent kitchen. 

With nothing else to do, he proceeded to go back his room. Once there, Ken laid on the bed and closed his eyes. Then opened them again after some minutes. He still couldn't sleep. He thought maybe if he listened to some of his recordings, his brain would get tired. 

So he got out his laptop and opened some music files. He got to finish editing two of his songs to his satisfaction before he felt like his eyes were starting to feel heavy. With a sigh, he again went to bed and laid there. But his eyes immediately opened. The elusive sleep was still that-elusive. 

Ken groaned aloud and started scratching his head in confusion. He had had a hard time sleeping for days now and he didn't know why. He had never had any problems with sleeping before and this was driving him nuts. 

His eyes darted to things inside the room, looking for anything that could make him feel sleepy. Then his eyes landed on the double decked bed in one corner of the room. 

Ken stared at the top bed. 

Without any hesitation, he grabbed his sheets then climbed up the top bed, Josh's bed. He laid down and arranged the sheets around him. 

In no time at all, Ken had drifted off to sleep.


	6. Stripes

Stripes 

Ken tugged the hem of his black shirt down. He heard Justin calling his name from somewhere outside the dressing room. Ken opened the door a bit and shouted, "I'll be out in a moment!" 

Justin came in that time and checked Ken's costume. "You're wearing the black one?" He said while eyeing Ken's shirt.   
Ken nodded. A frown formed in Justin's brow. "Oookay. Well then let's go before Sejun bursts a vein." 

The two younger members went out of the room together. As they passed the practice room, Josh came out. 

Ken smiled when he saw that Josh was wearing the black and white striped longsleeved shirt. It was part of their usual costume. He had also worn the same shirt once or twice. Ken saw the moment Josh realized that he was smiling at him. Josh also smiled back. Together they walked out of the practice room. 

Justin lingered in the room a bit, seeming a bit confused with what he saw. Josh was wearing the striped shirt today. But back in the dressing room, he also saw Ken wearing the same striped shirt. 

Did the two of them have the same shirt? Like couples did? 

Or were his eyes just deceiving him? Justin shrugged. 

Those two thought they were keeping a secret well but they were so obvious that everyone actually knew about it. 'What a bunch of lovesick fools.' Justin thought before he closed the door to join his members outside.


	7. Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From our assignment at the Red Sili Squad. 😁

Rainbow   
(A Red Sili Squad Assignment) 

The day the asteroid Rainbow came was four weeks ago. People were going about their lives. With work, school or entertainment. When the news of The Rainbow came, people looked up the sky and saw a humongous band of colors.

Like the rainbow we know. It was beautiful. Only bigger. Much much bigger. Four weeks ago, Ken and Josh were in the studio doing some adjustments to their new choreo. When they heard the news their reaction was like everyone else's. They looked up the sky. And they thought it was beautiful. 

When the last of the greatest minds of the world surrendered, it was just a matter of waiting. They predicted that the Rainbow would fall to the earth and consume it by today at twelve noon. 

Ken and Josh were in their room. They had turned off their TV. They had a light meal beforehand and went to the window. When they looked up, the majestic Rainbow was looming over their heads. 

Josh touched Ken's hand and held it on his chest. Ken touched both of their hands to his lips and kissed the back of Josh's hand lightly. 

They heard the silent ticking of the clock. 

Five. Four. Three. Two. One.


	8. Baked Tahong

Baked Tahong   
AKA. "Oo, ikaw Tahong" 

Ken didn't always ask for favors so when he did, Josh immediately complied. What did Ken ask? For Josh to cook him Baked Tahong. He didn't know why Ken wanted that particular dish but if Ken wanted it, he would get it.

After baking, Josh excitedly called for Ken to try it. 

"Wow! Ikaw nagluto nito?" He asked as he eyed the delectable dish in front of him. 

Steam rose from the freshly cooked dish and savoury flavors of herbs and cheese tickled Ken's nose. Josh motioned for Ken to sit.

"Siyempre ako. Sino pa ba? Try mo na." 

Ken didn't wait for the utensils Josh was handing him and immediately dove into eating. He started by delicately picking the flavorful meat and putting it into his mouth. 

As he ate, Ken made appreciative noises. He had his eyes closed.

Josh at first, was happily watching Ken enjoy the meal. But when he started making those hmmm...eating noises...Josh started to feel a bit...okay...a lot...bothered. 

Why did Ken have to do that? Couldn't he just eat quietly? He heard another moan and glanced at Ken. 

Which he regretted immediately because he was licking his lips. It was too much. 

Josh stood up and Ken stared at him in surprise. 

"Aalis muna 'ko." Josh said. 

"Bakit? Kain ka rin." 

"Hindi na. Sige enjoy." Josh said before leaving Ken gave out a silent laugh. 

His plan worked alright.


End file.
